


The Tower of Ai

by MalevolentMagician



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gen, I will expand upon each of the blessing more, I'm hoping to make someone cry, hahahaha, have fun reading, just posting the prologue rn, let's gooooo, this is based off a song, woot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagician/pseuds/MalevolentMagician
Summary: Marinette is a seamstress chosen to be the next Messiah of the world, tasked with travelling to the Tower of Ai to retrieve the blessings stored there in order to restore the world to it's former glory. Her best friends will join her on this journey, how will they make it through? (Prologue up)





	The Tower of Ai

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey y'all. So this is my second published fic, I will probably just stick everything into one chapter, but I thought I would put up a prologue to gauge interest for it. I haven't really proof-read it, and am definitely planning on adding more info. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> https://youtu.be/WODrHNrpfYw  
> That is the song I'm basing this off of, it is super good and you should all go give it a listen!

 

Long ago, man ruled the Earth. They built, and lived, and polluted, and died; and then brought the rest of the world down with them. This was the first time the Tower of Ai was needed, and with a Messiah chosen to save his people, he made the journey to a forgotten corner of the Earth where nine blessing resided that would allow the world to be restored.

The first blessing placed upon the land was the Blossoming Wave of the Sea, where the fish returned and those along the coasts were able to feast.

A month later, the second blessing followed, the Fiery Feast gave back the renewing fires of the world, the soil was replenished from the brink of its demise, and plants began to grow once again across the Earth.

The third blessing came in Graceful Sunlight, with the scorching heat of the sun no longer killing their plants and children as they grew. People were able to once again frolic in the fields as their ancestors once did.

The fourth blessing came in Restful Darkness, when the shades that haunted the night no longer killed, and the stars were once again visible in the night sky, bringing peace to all those who saw them.

The fifth blessing came three months later, with Trembling Earth and although people feared the tremors, they saw it brought fresh springs to their land, and they soon rejoiced in their newfound blessings. With fresh springs and good soil they found that farming was once again plentiful and livestock were becoming fat.

The sixth blessing came one night a week later with Ambient Thunder, with rain quickly pouring out over the Earth, and the people thanked their Messiah for the first rain in decades that did not melt their skin.

The seventh blessing was the Whirlwind’s Rondo, bringing with its fresh breezes new birdsong sweet and fair.

The eighth blessing came two months after the last, and the Silver Garden came with sweet snow and glaciers to the north with mountains and hills covered with a white power no living being had ever seen, only heard of from stories on the edge of remembrance.

The final blessing took an entire year to manifest, in fact the people had nearly given up on their Messiah to deliver, but one day the Quickening Magma began to stir, and the people were afraid. But this blessing, while destructive, created new land, and beautiful glass, and finally the Earth was completely restored. The people waited for their Messiah to return from the Tower of Ai, so that they could shower him with the blessings he gave them. But he never did, and they believed he had ascended from the mortal plane. They were not wrong.

 

Millennia passed and this cycle has repeated endless times, the ignorance of man brings his downfall and a Messiah is chosen to bring the world back from the brink.


End file.
